sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
101 Dalmatians (1986 TV Series)
101 Dalmatians '(also known as 101 Dalmatians:The Animated Series'') is a 1986 Disney animated television series. It aired in the USA and UK in the mid 1980s on NBC. It is a continuation of the 1961 Disney classic 101 Dalmatians and was the first in a number of animated TV shows produced by Disney based off of their various films featuring animals such as Lady and the Tramp and Bambi. It premiered on the 14th of February 1986 with its last episode airing on the 23rd of December 1991. It was reran and syndicated on the Disney Animals block(a programming block consisting of other animal related Disney shows released which replaced the Disney Afternoon on a friday) in the early 1990s and it had reruns in December 18th 1996 and lasted till June 1st 2000. '''Premise Set in 1960s London, the series focuses on different members of the eponymous canine family as they get into all kinds of adventures and situations, mostly outwiting their nerfarious archnemisis Cruella De Vil and her henchmen Jasper and Horace. Many of the characters from the film reappear in the series such as sgt tibbs as well as original characters created for the show such as Polly, a talking parrot who is friends with the Dalmatians, the dalmatian puppy Jack and Daniel Platterson, a ten year old boy who can talk to animals and is a friend of Jack. In addition to Cruella, the series also created a number of other antagonisists, many of which have become popular Disney villains in their own right such as Professor Talon, a villianous orthologist who uses trained birds to comit crimes, Doctor Maddeus, a mad scientist who wants to take over the world, the Rowdy Lads,a viscous teenage street gang, M.O.D., a parody of SPECTRE, the Sewer Rats, a gang of malicious rats who want to take over "the surface world" and the entire De Vil family. There is also a subplot involving the dalmatian's owner Roger Radcliffe trying to find ways to make money(usually through the use of his songs) to support their family and buy their Dalmatian Plantation where their will be enough room for all the dalmatians to roam free. 'Episodes' See also:List Of 101 Dalmatians (1986 TV Series) Episodes 'Characters' 'The Dalmatians' Pongo- The farther(and adopted farther) of the 99 puppies, Roger Radcliffe’s loyal pet and Perdita’s loving mate. Like his owner Pongo is laid-back, playful, fun loving and a tad goofy and clumsy. He is also very Intelligent, abnormally for his kind. Being able to tell human time and is usually the one coming up with plans to outwit Cruella and her pawns. He is loyal to his family and his pet roger and will do anything to protect them. He has an extreme case of ophiophobia(fear of snakes) and will cower at the mere sight of one. He is a tall, slender Dalmatian with black ears and a red collar. Perdita-Pongo’s loyal mate, Antia’s pet and a loving mother to her puppies, Perdita is a well mannered and elegant dog. She loves her husband and pups and wants the best for them. However she tends to be very worrisome in hectic situations and prefers to avoid danger. However, when the situation requires it, she will abandon her usual guidelines of self composure and jump into battle and when she does, she is a fierce warrior. She is a tall, slender Dalmatian with white ears and a blue collar. Patch- One of the most prominently featured pups,Patch is one of the most adventurous, bravest and strong minded. He is a small puppy with a black right ear and a black spot on his right eye, hence his name and a red collar. Like his siblings, he is Playful and cute, He looks up to his father as his role model especially after he was rescued by him. He is a hardcore Thunderbolt fan, knowing all episodes by heart and sometimes comes up with plans inspired by thunderbolt to help his family. Aside from Thunderbolt, his other television heroes are Doctor who and the Thunderbirds. He also holds a small rivalry with Lucky. He and Lucky are very similar in personality; however there are a few differences. Lucky is confident and arrogant as apposed to Patch who is insecure and humble. Lucky is apparently considered the favourite of the pups, which is part of their rivalry. He is very close to his sisters Penny and Cadpig and is very protective of the latter. Lucky-'''another prominently featured puppy, Lucky is named after the fact that he nearly died at birth. He is a small puppy with black ears and spots on his back that form the shape of a lucky horseshoe and a red collar. He also has a small spot on his chest shaped like a lucky four leaf clover. Like the rest of his siblings, he's playful and fun loving. He loves TV and often sits in front of the TV which often annoys his siblings. Because of this, he has a great knowledge of television shows. His favourites are the Thunderbolt adventure hour, Doctor who and Thunderbirds. Despite being very brave, he is one of the most physically weakest of the pups, tiring easily and suffering from the cold. He is also noted for his extreme luck, being able to get out of tough situations by sheer luck. He tends to be more of a follower than a leader. He has a small rivalry with Patch. While both are similar in terms of personality; both are brave, smart, adventurous, bold, outspoken, curious, mischievous, ambitious, and determined. However, they do have differences. Lucky is confident and arrogant as opposed to Patch, who is insecure and humble. Lucky is apparently considered the favorite of the pups which is part of the reason of their little rivalry. He also has a tendency to break the fourth wall and talk to the viewers. Being a TV expert, he is the one who makes the most pop cultural references. '''Rolly-'''The biggest and heaviest of the puppies. Rolly’s most notable trait is his large appetite. He is always asking for food even when he has just eaten and may even put his life in danger just to get a decent meal. Despite this, he is a very loyal and carefree pup and has the strongest sense of smell out of all the Dalmatians. He takes a great offense to being called fat and strongly denies being obese. He has white ears, a huge, chubby body and a red collar. '''Penny-'''Penny looks up to her dad and thinks that he is the best dog in the world. Outside of her daddy’s girl trait, she has a typical girly personality like her sister, Jewel. She can be somewhat prissy at times and is quick to tattle on siblings to her farther. She is very close to her brother Patch and are usually never seen apart from each other. She is one of the average looking pups with white ears. '''Freckles- '''Freckles is named after the larger concentration of spots on his face than his body. He is the most curious pup, always asking what’s going to happen next or sticking his nose into other people’s business. He also really loves to get dirty. He has white ears and a red collar. 'Pepper-' Pepper is a hermaphrodite and because of this, He/She wears a collar with both blue and red on it. He/she is brave, helpful, and outgoing and loves the outdoors more than the other puppies. He/She is also capable of speaking in both male and female tones, usually when expressing emotions. Like Patch, Pepper is a hardcore fan of Thunderbolt and one day wants to be as brave as him. He/She is one of the average looking pups with white ears. '''Jewel- '''Introduced in the revived series and based off the puppy of the same name from the live action film, Jewel is named after the formation of spots around her neck which resemble a jewelled necklace. She is very girly in personality, loving fashon and hating disgusting things like bugs. She loves to dress up and often goes through the Radcliffe’s wardrobe. She is also prim, proper and dainty and looks up to her mother and often tries to mimic her. Unfortunately, this can lead her to be somewhat prissy She is a bit annoyed at the antics of her blood brother wizzer, mostly his loud barking and urination problems. She is very close to her brother fidget despite his flea problems and the two often play together. She is a small puppy with black ears and a blue collar. '''Dipstick-Introduced in the revived series and based off the puppy of the same name from the live action film,one of Dipstick’s most notable features is his long, prehensile tail which is half black; half white like a dipstick, hence his name. Personality speaking, he is not one of the brightest pups and like Rolly, he has a large appetite. Despite this, his prehensile tail comes in handy in various situations. He is a small puppy with half black ears and a red collar. Fidget-'''Introduced in the revived series and based off the puppy of the same name from the live action film, Fidget is named after the way he scratches and because he is so full of energy all the time and is never able to keep still for a single minute. When he’s not scratching, he jumping. When he’s not jumping, he’s running and sometimes he does all three at once. He has a flea problem but luckily, the family vet Dr Davidson gives him regular treatment for it. He is very close to his sister Jewel and the two often play together. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar. '''Two Tone-Introduced in the revived series and based off the puppy of the same name from the live action film, unlike her siblings, Two Tone’s spots are concentrated on one side of her body corresponding with her black ear, leaving the other side completely white. She has a tomboyish personality, contrasting with her sister jewel’s girly personality. She loves music and her favourite music band are the rolling stones. She has an incisive thought pattern, often being unable to decide on certain issues and has a strong like for boys. Out of all the Dalmatians, she’s the one who takes the most disgust in Cruella trying to make her and her siblings into a fur coat, exclaiming that the thought alone makes her fur crawl. She is very close to her brother wizzer. She has a blue collar Wizzer-'''Introduced in the revived series and based off the puppy of the same name from the live action film, Wizzer is the bravest puppy, holding his ground against any threat with the fiercest of puppy-sized growls. He has black ears, a red collar and his left back foot is coloured black and he has a single spot on his forehead. He loves to mess up the badun’s plans to capture and/or kill them. Despite his bravery, he has a constant bladder problem and often pees in places where he shouldn’t, hence his name. He likes to bark a lot and he usually keeps the other pups up at night with it. His antics mostly annoy his sister Jewel. '''Cadpig-The youngest puppy and the runt of the litter, Cadpig is the smallest of the Dalmatians. She has the sweet personality of a little girl and always tries to make friends. She is close to her brother Patch and the latter is very protective of her. She has white ears and a blue collar. Spots Dabble Pawprint Missy-A quiet and thoughtful pup, missy doesn’t bark a lot. When she does however, it is incredibly loud. Like Jewel, she often tries to mimic her mother’s elegance. She has a black ear on her right side and a white ear with a black spot on her left side, a spot on her muzzle and a blue collar. Aces-''' 'Hoover- '''Hoover always likes to sniff around like a hoover, hence his name. His sense of smell is second best to Rolly's. He is one of the average looking pups with black ears and a red collar. '''Sa-Sa- '''Sa-Sa is an Arabic pup with a Middle Eastern accent. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar. '''Pickle-' 'Pooh-' 'Playdoh-'''Hence his name, Playdoh likes to play with the namesake substance a lot and is usually covered in stains of it. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar '''Furrball-' 'Smokey-' 'Patches-'''Introduced in the revieved series and based off the puppy of the same name from the video game esacpe from de vil manor, Patches bears a close resemblance to his surrogate brother Patch. The only difference being that he has white ears and patches on both of his eyes. He has a red collar. '''Harvey-'''Harvey is a scouse puppy who originates from Liverpool . He is one of the average looking pups with black ears and a red collar. '''Dipper-' 'Salter-' 'Scooter-' 'Flapper-'''Flapper is a flirty female puppy who loves boys. She is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a blue collar . '''Sniff-' 'Swifty-' 'Inky-' 'Yank-' 'Bump-' 'Nosey-' 'Spark-' 'Spatter-'''Splatter is an arty pup who likes to paint. He is often covered in paint stains and aspires to be a painter one day. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar '''Tiger-'''Instead of being born with spots like other Dalmatians, Tiger was born with black stripes on his body. He has black ears and a red collar. '''Wags-' 'Ham-' 'Tiresome- '''Like Sleepy, Tiresome is often drowsy and eager to sleep. Unlike Sleepy, he is a bit more active and sometimes plays sports with his brother Sport (which he often loses). '''Hungry-' 'Speedy-'''As his name implies, speedy is the fastest Dalmatian and tries to prove himself to be the fastest dog in the world. He loves speed and always challenges his siblings and other dogs to races. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar. '''Spanky-' 'Hoofer-' 'Pokey-' 'Corky-' 'Bulgey-' 'Bravo-' 'Yoyo-' 'Blob-' 'Blot-' '''Sleepy-'''Sleepy, as his name impiles, loves to sleep alot. He's often weary, drowsy, and eager to fall asleep. He loves to dream about various things, from counting sheep, going to faraway fairytale lands and going on fantasic adventures, to fighting crime alongside Thunderbolt, saving lives with the Thunderbirds & traveling through time and space with Dr Who. He's definitely more active in his dreams than he is in reality. '''Sport- Sport is a very althleic puppy who likes sports. His favourites are football and rugby. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar. Dot- 'Dot is named because he only has a single spot on his chest like a dot. He is very shy and often feels left out at times. He has a black ear on his left side and a white one on the other and a red collar. '''Latch-' 'Lenny-' 'Jolly-' 'Whitey-' 'Dodie-'''Like her brother smith, Dodie likes to read a lot and is trying to write her own novel. Like her brother, she is named after Dodie Smith, the writer of the original 101 Dalmatians novel. She is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a blue collar. '''Smith-' Like his sister Dodie, Smith is into literature. Like his sister, he is named after Dodie Smith, the writer of the original 101 Dalmatians novel. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar. 'Brainy-'''Brainy is a nerdy, intellectual puppy who is smarter than your average dog. He is even smarter than his dad Pongo and is capable of performing physics & maths equations. He often speaks in scientific words that the other Dalmatians have difficulty understanding. He loves science fiction programs like Doctor who and Star Trek. The origin of his abnormal intelligence is shown in one episode where it is revealed he was once a lab test guinea pig who was given an experimental brain serum that increased his intelligence. He is one of the average looking pups with black ears and a red collar. '''Jake- '''Jake is an American pup with an American accent. He likes baseball, comic books and hot dogs. He often has difficulty understanding his siblings British slang and in turn, they often have difficulty understanding him and his blood sister’s American slang. As such, he often feels left out. He is one of the average looking pups with black ears and a red collar. '''Molly- '''Jake’s blood sister, Molly is also American. Like Jewel, she’s into fashion and likes to dress up. She is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a blue collar. '''Jack-'''Like his siblings, Jack is playful, cute and curious. Out of all the Dalmatians, Jack is the weakest swimmer. He is great friends with their paperboy, Daniel Platterson who has the ability to understand animals. They first met when Jack and the rest of the Dalmatians were out on a walk near the Thames. When they were taking a break, the puppies played Truth or Dare. Jack was challenged to walk on the railing overlooking the river. Whilst doing so, he got distracted and fell off into the water. Being the weakest swimmer, Jack struggled to get back to shore and was on the verge of drowning. Luckily, Daniel was on one of his paper rounds in the area and saw the drowning puppy. He quickly dived in and rescued Jack and brought him to shore. Daniel then revealed his gift to the puppy. Jck was shocked at first, but none the less thanked the human boy for rescuing him and he was immediately returned to his family. Ever since then, they became best of friends. At first they kept Daniel’s ability a secret from the rest of the Dalmatians until Cruella kidnapped them again. When Daniel and Steve came to their rescue, they revealed their secret to the other Dalmatians. He is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a red collar. '''Rover-' Like his siblings, Rover is playful, cute and curious. He is one of the puppies that Sgt.Tibbs talks to in the original movie. He is one of the average looking pups with black ears and a red collar. ' Spotty-' Rover’s blood sister. Like her siblings, Spotty is playful, cute and curious. she is one of the puppies that Sgt.Tibbs talks to in the original movie. she is one of the average looking pups with white ears and a blue collar. ' Dixe- '''Another American pup, but with a southern accent. '''Billy-' '''Supporting characters Roger Radcliffe-Pongo’s owner(pet), Roger Radciffle is a professional song writer who can come up with lyrics very easily when given inspiration. He usually works until 5:00 pm. He is a kind man who cares for his family, including his pets. Roger is not afraid to stand up against Cruella when his family is involved. He is also very good at mental math. He is a tad bit goofy and clumsy. Thoughout the series, he is constantly trying to find ways to raise their money so they can buy their Dalmatian Plantation, usually through the use of his songs. In the revial series, he also gets a part time job as a video game desginer like in the remake. Though he always suspects Cruella's involement in her many schemes, he never catches her in the act until the series finale. Anita Radcliffe-'''The loving wife of Roger and Perdita’s owner (pet), Antia is a kind, smart woman who loves Pongo, Perdita and the puppies. She went to school with Cruella and the two formed an uneasy friendship. In adulthood however, she has grown tired of Cruella and admits she’s eccentric. She remains unaware of Cruella attempting to kidnap the Dalmatians until the series finale. In order to help her husband raise money for the Dalmatian Plantation, she has gotten a job as a journalist for the Daily Mirror and is good friends with her photographer Mark Jacobson. In the revial, she also gets a part time job as a fashion designer for Cruellla's new fashion company. '''Nanny-The radcliffle’s housekeeper and cook. She is a kind woman who cares dearly for the puppies and looks after them when Roger, Antia, Pongo and Perdita are out of the house. As noted by Pongo, at times she acts a little bit like a dog. She has a rivalry with the badun brothers and always tries to prevent them from getting their hands on the puppies. After the baduns broke into the house in the first film, it is relealed that she has been taking karate lessons to fight them next time. Polly-'Introduced in episode 2, Polly is a wisecracking parrot who was a henchman of Professor Talon. He assisted his nerfarious master in his various robberies and with outwiting Pongo, Perdita, Sherlock and Waston when the four try to put a stop to Talon's crime sprie. However, during a botched theft at a Museum which resulted in a huge fire, Polly was left for dead by his master and fellow birds. Luckily, Pongo manged to save him from the fire. In return for rescuing him, Polly decided to defect from his villainous master and help the gang apprehend him. After which, he was adopted by Roger and lives with the dalmatians for the remainder of the series. He often joins them on their adventures and is also often given the job of baby-sitting the puppies which, given their wild and playful nature, he often dislikes. The pups often refer to him as "Uncle Polly". '''Daniel Platterson-'''A boy who can talk to animals and Jack's best friend. He works as a paperboy around the Radciffle’s neighbourhood. He first meet jack one day when he was out on one of his paper rounds. He found the Dalmatian puppy drowning in the Thames and managed to rescue him. He revealed his ability to the puppy and the two became best of friends. At first they kept Daniel’s ability a secret from the rest of the Dalmatians until Cruella kidnapped them again. When Daniel came to their rescue, he revealed their secret to the other Dalmatians. He has since become good friends with the other Dalmatians. He often helps them understand the ways of humans and sometimes joins them on their adventures. He looks up to Perdita as a mother figure since his real mum has little to no time for him. 'Minor Characters Danny- '''A good friend of pongo’s. Danny is a brown Great Dane who lives in Hampstead with his best friend Scottie. He occasionally helps Pongo and his family. '''Scottie-A hyperactive terrier, Scottie lives with his best friend Danny in Hampstead. Towser- '''A Bloodhound who lives on a farm in Withermarsh, Suffolk close to Cruella’s country estate with his wife Nellie and his best friend Lucy the goose. He occasionally helps the Dalmatians. '''Lucy- Towser’s best friend. A goose who lives on the Withermarsh farm with towser, Lucy occastionaly helps him listen to the barking chain by lifting his ear. She often hangs out with the other farm animals and shares the daily gossip. Nellie-Towser’s wife. She has had multiple litters of puppies in the past. Colonel-'''An Catalan sheepdog who lives on the Withermarsh farm near Hell Hall with his two companions: Captain, a horse, and Sergeant Tibbs, a tabby cat. The trio function as a pseudo-military unit, with Colonel as commanding officer. Being old Colonel is very forgetful and has a tendency to mispronounce words. However, like Tibbs and the Captain, Colonel has been shown to be courageous and resourceful. He is a great ally to the Dalmatians. '''Sergeant Tibbs-'''An Abyssinian cat, he is the Colonel's most loyal rank member (and most likely best friend). As sergeant, whenever he is given an order by a superior officer, he will always be quick to follow that instruction. Tibbs is also easily startled when he is awakened by the Captain's loud neighing. However, like the Captain and Colonel, Tibbs has been shown to be courageous and resourceful. The pups have a lot of respect for him being that he was the one who helped them escape Jasper and Horace. '''Captain-'''Captain is a gray shire horse who serves as the Colonel's lieutenant and informs him or Tibbs whenever there is an alert. He can be very bossy at times, and is shown to have the ability to neigh loudly. However, his neighing is often used to get a sleeping Tibbs to wake up and report to the Colonel. Like Tibbs and the Colonel, Captain has been shown to be courageous and resourceful . '''Prissy-'''An Afgan hound who lives with her artist owner near Hampstead. She looks very much like her owner and is similar in personality too, eccentric and arty. Her owner often uses her as inspirations for her art. '''Coco-'''Coco is a female poodle.She and her owner are very sophisticated and rich. She has a great admiration for Pongo after he helped get back her owner’s jewels from Professor Talon and thwarted an attempted theft of her owner's purse by a member of the Rowdy Lads.' '''Doctor Davidson-'''The rather eccentric family vet of the Dalmatians. Dr Davidson offers his services at cheap prices which is good for the family and is a good friend of Roger Radciffle. He is very kind and understanding to the Dalmatians and tries to make their vetrerinary experience as relaxing as possible. He loves dancing and music and often performs strange erratic dances whislt listen to jazz and rock. Despite his eccentric personality, he is a competent vet. '''Mark Jacobson-'''A young ginger haired man who works as a cub reporter and photographer for the Daily Mirror alongside Antia. He is a close friend to Antia and looks up to her as a career model. He is somwhat clumsy and cowardly. '''Sherlock'- A Bloodhound who is the pet of a police detective. He is a hard-bolied dog who assist his master in solving crimes. He becomes friends with Pongo after he helps him apprehend Professor Talon and Pongo has since helped him solve many other crimes, He is named after the famous fictional detective Sherlock Holmes. Watson-'Sherlock’s assistant, Watson a black and tan dachshund. He is named after Sherlock Holmes assistant Dr Watson '''Professor Gratermass-' 'Brigerder Beverage Stewbert-' 'Captain Spectacular/Marcus Mason-' A Superhero who, along with his sidekick Pack a Punch Puppy, occasionally helps the Dalmatians fight their more tougher opponents. He is a parody of Superheroes from the Silver age of comics as well as Superman and Captain Marvel. His powers include superhuman strength, speed, agility and senses as well as various vision powers, the power to survive underwater or in the vacuum of space and the ability to talk to animals. His real idenity is that of mild mannered college student Marcus Mason. Disney later produced a spinoff detailing his origins and early crime fighting days which revealed that he got his powers from radiation from a strange meteorite. '''The Indigo Phantom/Jordan Cambell-Another superhero character. By day, he is Jordan Cambell, a recent high school graduate who has just moved in next to the Radcliffes and has applied for Regent's Park College. By night, he is the masked crimefighter known as 'The Indigo Phantom'. Peter Pan and the Lost boys-''' Peter Pan and the Lost Boys appear in a feature length, six part special called Puppies in Neverland. In the special, Peter Pan visits the Dalmatian’s residence in order to acquire an ancient artefact that Roger bought in an auction sale. The artefact in question is a piece of a mystical stone tablet that is the key to unlocking an ancient and powerful Neverland treasure that Peter and the lost boys hope to get before Captain Hook and his pirate crew do. When he attempts to take it, Pongo, thinking he’s a thief attacks him. After a brief conflict, Pan explains to the Dalmatians about the treasure and Captain Hook wanting it. Pongo decides to let him take it on the condition that he come with him, much to Peter’s dismay. Perdita and Churchill also decides to go along too and after much begging, the puppies are also allowed to come along. Using tinker bell’s pixie dust, Peter gives the Dalmatians the ability to fly by thinking happy thoughts in order to reach Neverland and start flying around in scene reminiscent to that of the original Peter Pan with "You Can Fly" playing. Along the way, they stop by the platterson residence and decide to take Daniel with them. The group them sets off for Neverland, Unknowningly being followed by Cruella and the Baduns who have managed to acquire some of Tinker Bell’s pixie dust. When they arrive in Neverland, they meet up with the rest of the lost boys and set out on an adventure across Neverland to find the remaining pieces of the tablet while doing battle with Captain Hook and the pirates as well as Cruella who has joined forces with the pirates. '''Antagonists Cruella De Vil- '''The main antagonist of the series, Cruella is an insane,short-tempered, bipolar, fur-loving social parasite and an old school friend of Antia’s. She likes to smoke a lot and is never seen without her trademark cigarette holder. Whenever she smokes, she leaves a trail of foul-smelling green smoke. Once again, she seeks to turn the Dalmatian puppies into a fur coat and in this series, she also occasionally attempts to make Pongo and Perdita in fur-related items as well. She usually uses her two bumbling henchmen Jasper and Horace to carry out her plans and recently, she has also gained the help of her American brother and an army of loyal henchman called the Cruellans. she acts purely on impulse and is thus prone to reckless behavior. Like in the book, she likes pepper and often adds an coat on every food that she eats, even dessert. Her red Rolls Royace Benetly(nicknamed the Cruella mobile) has been rebuilt after it was destroyed in the film and has been modified with a 80 mph engine, a more hardy body and all kinds of gadgets to capture the Dalmatians such as nets, pinchers, chainsaws, dart guns, machine guns, missile launchers and more. Like before, she drives her car pretty recklessly, difting round corners, driving quickly in dangerous conditions and nearly running other cars off the road. Occasionally, her butler Alonzo drives it for her. She claims that the car’s motor horn is the loudest in the country and has been shown to be loud enough to shatter glass. In addition to her car, she also has a helicopter nicknamed the Cruella copter and in a few episodes, she uses a giant vacuum cleaner called the Puppy Vac 3000 in an attempt to capture the puppies. She owns a large mansion in Sutton and a manor house in Withermarsh, dubbed Hell Hall which she uses as an occasional base of operations. In this series, her past and family history is explored. It is revealed that the De Vil family are desended from a clan called the Ze Bubs whose only living member is Bella Ze Bub. Their name comes from the first branch of De Vils who were rumored to be witches and warlocks who pracisted black magic. Many were captured, tried and executed for their supposed crimes but some escaped. Most notably the family patriarch Sataneo De Vil who was chased by an angry mob. It was rumoured that he transformed into a Demon to escape the mob and flew off into the night, never to be seen again. It is shown that the De Vils and their ansestors have always been a long line of evil people, ranging from pirates and gangesters to corrupt businessmen and dictators. '''Snivo De Vil-'''Cruella's American brother and somewhat lackey, Snivo had been called over from America by his sister to help in the capture and skinning of the 101 Dalmatians. Unlike his sister, he is(as his namesake implies) a cowardly and quite timid person. He has no interest in capturing the puppies and is only doing it to make his sister happy. He acts as Cruella's personal strategist and often attempts to hold her back from trying anything too reckless and dangerous with little to no success. When Cruella's schemes fail, he along with Jasper and Horace often bear the brunt of her anger. Despite his sniveling personality, he is quite cunning and deceitful, having worked as a con man selling fraudulent household products back in America. '''Jasper Badun-'''The taller, skinner and smarter of the two brothers, Jasper is usually the one who comes up with the plans to capture the Dalmatians which, needless to say, almost always fail. He likes smoking cigars, drinking alcohol and watching TV with his brother Horace. His favourite TV show is What’s My Crime (a game show where people have to guess what a criminal’s crime is and if they can’t guess it, that criminal wins a prize after they are released). '''Horace Badun-'''Horace is the shorter, fatter and dumbest of the two. He likes cakes and sandwiches and also likes to watch What’s My Crime. Although he is dumber of the two, he does have a bit more insight and as a running gag, he often correctly guesses what the Dalmatians plans are. These suggestions however are quickly dismissed by Jasper who believes that they are not smart enough to outwit them. '''Alonzo- '''Introduced in the revival, and based on the character from the remake, Alonzo is the De Vil family butler and Cruella’s unwilling particenpent in her many schemes to capture and skin the Dalmatians. '''Cruellans- '''The Cruellans are thugs hired by Cruella to assist her in her endeavour to make a fur coat out of the 101 Dalmatians. They usually dress in black tuxedos with white overcoats and fedoras to match their bosses black and white hair. '''Mr Skinner-Introduced in the revival series and based off the character from the remake, Skinner is a cruel taxiedermist who works for Cruella. He usually helps her in her plans to capture the dalmatians. Like in the film, he has a large scar running down his neck which was caused by a dog who attacked him when he was young. The attack cost him his vocal chords and left him mute, only able to communicate in grunts and wheezes. He wears a large trench coat, black fedora and black leather gloves. In this series, his desgin is also given some more creepy elements such as an eyepatch, a hook prosthetic fixed to his left hand, a chain which he uses to strangle animals and a metal prosthetic leg which makes a loud, metallic clanking sound whenever he walks. 'Other Members of the De Vil Family ' Vilolus De Vil Dementia De Vil Vlance De Vil Coup De Vil Viceta De Vil Captain Scurvia Black and WhiteBeard De Vil Sataneo De Vil 'Other Villians' Human Professor John Talon-An orthinologist who by day is a refined, well respected Oxford professor, but by night is a ruthless thief who uses his trained birds to commit crimes. Like Cruella, he is an old school friend of Antia. He has an intense passion for birds, referring to them as "refined, elegent creatures". However, this love of birds also comes with a disrespect for other creatures as he calls the Dalmatians "filthy beasts".He also has a like for cigars and is usually seen smoking one. He wears a black tuxedo and dicky bow with a top hat, black gloves and flowing cape. He is usually seen carrying a cane around which is topped with a silver hawk statue which conceals various hidden weapons such as a dart gun, gas gun and sword. His main mode of transport is a dark blue coupe napoloion with a silver hawk hood ordinment,usually driven by his chaffeur. He first appeared in episode 2 where he uses his birds to commit a string of thefts from the rich aristocracy of London. His strategy involved driving up to the location and waiting outside in his car while he sent one of his birds into the targeted house to ransack any items of value it came across. The bird would then fly back to Talon and deliver the stolen goods to him. After his latest robbery, he attends dinner at the Radcliffes house and its during this occasion that he displays his arrogant and pompous attitude, acting disrespectful towards the Dalmatians and, like Cruella before him, mocking Roger's songwriting career. The Rowdy lads- Kornard Kassidy- Doctor Maddus- The Gray Twins- Jimmy 'The Spike' Mcgonald- Mr Hyde- M.O.D (Malicious Organization for world Domination)- Captain Hook-'''The leader of the Neverland pirates and one of Disney's most infamous villians, Captain James Hook is the nefarious pirate captain of the Jolly Roger who is based in Neverland and the archnemisis of its most renowned resident, Peter Pan. His name comes from his signature iron hook which replaces his left hand which was cut off by Pan in battle and fed to Tick Tock the Crocodile (who gained an unquenchable appetite for the pirate and has followed him ever since, hoping to eat the rest of him), causing Hook to swear vengeance on the rambunctious flying lad ever since. He and his pirate crew appear in the special, Puppies in Neverland. In it, he is after an ancient Neverland treasure called the Never Crystal which according to legend gives whoever wields it ultimate power. It is said that the Never Crystal was previously owned by a fearsome pirate called Captain Terro who used it to control Neverland with an iron fist. He and his crew ruled the island from his base of operations, a large sea cave called Terro’s point in which they also hoarded a large amount of gold and other stolen treasure. The cave entrance could be raised from or sunk to the bottom of the neversea using a stone tablet. However one of the crew tried to take the Never Crystal for himself and in the ensuring conflict, sunk Terro’s point and killed all but one of Terro’s crew. The surviving crew member decided that the never orb was too powerful for people to use and so he split the tablet which raised the cave entrance from the sea floor in six pieces and scattered them across Neverland. Captain Hook seeks to find these pieces so he can raise terro’s point from the sea and acquire the Never Crystal and use it to finally defeat Peter Pan and take control of Neverland. When Peter brings the Dalmatians, Churchill and Daniel to Neverland and sets out to find Captain Terro’s treasure and the Never Crystal, he too sets out with his crew to find the pieces, doing battle with pan and his gang of lost boys. He also joins forces with and develops a relationship with, Cruella De Vil when she follows the Dalmatians to Neverland, claiming to have known her ancestor Captain Scurvia De Vil. Thourghout the adventure, he is also constantly pursued by Tick Tock The crocodile. '''Animal Professor Talon’s birds Cerberuso and his gang The sewer rats Terrorosaurus Belka the Boa 'Locations' London The Radcliffe's House Regents Park Cruella's Mansion Withermarsh Farm Hell Hall 'Production' The series had a unique animation style for the time which tried to emulate the xerography stlye animation of the film. Like the other Disney Animals TV shows and the later Batman The Animated Series, it ran the risk of including some adult themes such as smoking (the main villainess Cruella De Vil smokes constantly and the Dalmatian's owner Roger Radcliffe occasionally smokes a pipe), drinking alcohol (Cruella's henchman Jasper Badun often drinks beer), physical violence (though this was often done offscreen) and the use of firearms by some of the villains (the character Vlance De Vil uses a double barrel shotgun as his main weapon), though in the latter's case, they never potray anyone actually getting shot. To accommodate for the show having so many characters, the episodes would often focus on different members of the dalmatian family. Some episodes would focus on the parent dalmatians Pongo and Perdita while some would focus on one or more of the puppies. Generally the episodes focusing on Pongo and Perdita would be more serious (e.g. solving a crime, trying to help their owners and trying to protect their puppies from Cruella), while episodes focusing on the puppies would more kid oriented(playing a game, going on an adventure,learning an important moral lesson and trying to outwit Cruella and the Baduns). One of the show's most notable elements was its 1960s setting and the abundance of references to british and general 60s pop culture(e.g. the dalmatians are sometimes seen watching old british tv shows on the television such as Doctor Who, Thunderbirds, Stingray and Blue Peter. As the show progressed into the 90s, the 60s elements became somwhat downplayed. In its last seasons, the show was revamped to resemble the 1996 live action remake. In doing so, the 60s elements were almost dropped altogether and the show was given a more modern look with such things as video games and computers being commonplace. Some of the character desgins were also changed to match the remake (Cruella was redesgined to look like Glenn Close's portrayal of the character) and characters from the said film were also introduced such as the Dalmatian puppies Jewel, Wizzer, Two Tone and Fidget, Cruella's butler Alonzo and her taxiermist Mr Skinner. 'Merchandise' 'Spinoffs' Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Ideas Category:Tv Shows Category:TV Series